songs of time—
by arisu rin
Summary: are unchanged and beautiful, but the player will always have to change; sometimes even forget in order to change. Lyra-Centric.


**disclaimer: **Pokemon is not mine.  
**notes: **I got the title from Lugia's Song from Pokemon 2000. I wrote this when I was supposed to be doing my reviews for my midterms.  
Not good. I just needed a distracted. And yes Michael from XD and Wes from Colosseum are mentioned.  
**character(s)/pairing(s): **Lyra-centric. With splashes of one-sided love-maybe even pure love.  
I feel oddly in the mood for something angsty. I blame midterms.

**

* * *

songs of time—  
**are unchanged and beautiful, but the player will always have to change; sometimes even forget, just to change.

.

She saw a stranger today, asking for change— but the thing is that she was too afraid to answer, before she realized the stranger was talking about her dirty clothes stained with dirt and grime— to which she promptly agreed.

The stranger smiled, and she thought he had a nice smile. And such cool calculating eyes, and such pretty silver hair. Steven's his name; she thinks and remembers being told that he was the champion of the Hoenn region, (who travels different regions searching for rocks.) But then a beautiful girl with sapphire eyes danced in the building and won, with eyes as powerful as the waves of the ocean. (She won't tell a single soul, but she thinks those people are beautiful— even that man, who outshines her silly schoolgirl crush for Lance any day.)

"Lyra?" He spoke— and she just stared at him, confused before grinning sheepishly. "I was thinking about going to the Hoenn region," she spoke at last. He laughed, "Won't you rather you go to those bigger regions like Sinnoh?"

She shook her head, "I rather go to Orre and meet the hero everyone was talking about; you know the snag machine and the ex-criminal."

"Interesting child," Steven grinned, ruffling her hair, before giving her his number then walking away.  
She never met him again.

.

She met the gym leader Green a few weeks later, who invited her to go meet Red with him. She accepted, and ran along with him with her pokémon right behind her. Till they got lost, so they decided to fly— despite Green's brilliance, he has horrible navigational skills, much to their amusement.

"You want to go to Hoenn?" Green spoke, his voice unbelievable, "You have so much to do here, you still haven't even bothered to battle Red. When you reached the mountain top and Red, you just chose to have tea with the official champion— no sane man would do that."

"I'm not sane, maybe a little crazy— and I just need a change." She paused and looked straight into his viridian eyes, "When I come back home, I'm going to need something to do— a goal I have to achieve. I want that goal to be battling Red."

But still, Green shook his head and smirked, "Foolish child." That was the last and first time she saw Green smiled, truly smile instead of smirk.

.

Red was silent— but he's always silent and she can't help but feel as if his silence is beautiful. It's because sometimes, she flies out here, and stays out in the dark listening to him just breathing. And sometimes, if she's lucky she'll hear him sing, sing so prettily if not speak. Sometimes she won't hear a word— but still it's perfect. Maybe he knows she's here, but he's never told her.

Red's safe and calm and knows many things— she wonders about the time when he was a bubbling child when there were just smiles and laughter. She wonders what caused him to be this way, the pokémon say its heartbreak; while the wind says its many things that she is not ready to hear.

(And despite no matter how much she asks the pokémon and the wind and the heavens— they won't say a word.)

"So I'm thinking of going to another region. Hoenn, maybe the Orre region," she said— and they both stared at her again, Green with a disapproving frown and Red silent.

"You can't go, Lyra." She expected those words to come out of Green's mouth, but it came out of Red's. "What do you mean?"

"Battle me and if you win you can go."

And Lyra fled. (Never once realizing that what Red said was akin to a confession, nor noticing the thunderbolt that his Pikachu released in reaction to his master's pain.)

The two boys just stood there, until Red spoke again, "Naïve girl."  
And Green could only nod at what has been spoken.

.

Silver and Gold just stared at her.

She stared back, knowing without speaking that if she left now— she'll never be forgiven.

"Tell my mom I love her," were her last words to them.

To which Silver could only reply, "Annoying girl."

.

She visited Lance last.

And she spoke, she spoke about change, discoveries, soul searching and how she was just sick of being in the same regions with the same people with the same life. She told him how she met a man named Steven and how he told her about his travels and his discoveries and how he could change and remain exactly the same.

She found it beautiful.

Lance just shook his head, "Do what you want, you brave but, foolish girl."

And then he walked away and never looked back— unable to see the tears streaming her cheeks, when she realized he never loved her at all.

.

And she boarded a ship; never looked back.

.

A ship sank that day, but there are reports of a girl on the region of Orre with no memory of the past. But instead she took the dark haired boy's hand (Michael's hand) and made it away. Her pokémon somewhere in her house forgotten, erased— a distant memory.

.

(And nobody knows what happens to that girl— whether it was good news or bad news, but the story goes that she never left that region, that she never got her memory back. And her pokémon were dying in her pokéballs and across the region there were people suffering from heartbreak.

And the day when they finally saw her, and she couldn't remember a thing, she said, "I remember being a girl who wanted change. A silly, foolish girl who just wanted change— I wanted to play the same song at a different place. Because maybe I can finally be happy."

"Are you happy," They asked her.

And for the first time, she could smile and reply—

"Yes."

.

**the end**


End file.
